


Блондинки Говарда Эпса

by Mrs_N



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: AU, Black Humor, F/M, Kink, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говард Эпс мечтает о Темперанс Бреннан, но довольствоваться приходится женой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блондинки Говарда Эпса

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную битву-2013 для команды Bones  
> Беты: virago и Луче Чучхе  
> Примечание: небольшое АУ, кинк (навязчивые сексуальные фантазии)

— К дождю, — сказал Говард Эпс и помассировал ноющую правую руку.

— Тебе-то что? — спросил Джексон, чернокожий здоровяк-надзиратель. 

Заключенный у входа в соседнюю кабинку для свиданий только улыбнулся, вошел внутрь и снял трубку переговорного устройства. Там, за стеклом, уже был как две капли воды похожий на него парень — брат.

Говард пожал плечами. Конечно, в тюрьме что дождь, что солнце — всё едино. Но ноющая рука напоминала о той, кого он хотел бы видеть рядом всегда. Он мечтал об этом. Жаль, наяву Темперанс Бреннан навещала его не так уж часто. Правда, новые трупы девушек-блондинок, захороненные лицом вниз со связанными руками и ногами, безоговорочно указывали на него, Говарда Эпса. Эти трупы и приводили Бреннан вновь и вновь — нет, не в его объятия, это было бы слишком банально и совершенно его не интересовало — но в камеру для допросов, уже отличный результат! Зато во сне… Если бы ещё во сне она блистала умом, логикой, сияющей, острой и смертоносной, как клинок. Но нет, в его снах Бреннан демонстрировала приемы каратэ. Даже в его грезах она не подчинялась. Если бы она разбивала его интриги, вступала в схватку с его интеллектом, ломала его аргументы, а не его руку раз за разом…

Говард улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза — воспоминания ленивым, приятным теплом разлились по всему телу, а боль в руке стала сильнее. На миг ему даже вновь послышался звук хрустнувшей кости, и Говард прижал руку к груди, баюкая ее словно младенца. Он просидел так пару минут, лелея образ Бреннан, такой яростной, бунтующей и желанной. А потом прыснул от смеха. На мгновение он внезапно вообразил, что на самом деле убаюкивает малыша.

Кэролайн — дурочка! Собралась рожать!

Нет, Говард ничего не имел против детей, они его не касались. Но чтобы зачать ребёнка, нужно физически желать потенциальную мать. А как можно хотеть маленькую, глупую, тусклую шатенку не первой молодости? Это в голове не укладывалось. Никакая, она была никакая. Недостаток IQ у юных, аппетитных блондинок компенсировался чем-то еще, необъяснимым — его ноздри раздувались в предвкушении, когда он думал о них, связанных и беспомощных. А мозги? Ну, не дала им мать-природа, не дала! У брюнеток и шатенок никаких оправданий не было. Их глупость могла объясняться только ленью и была совершенно неинтересна.

Первая брачная ночь с Кэролайн — единственная, которую они провели в комнате для супружеских свиданий в федеральной тюрьме, — хоть и была обалденной, по мнению его глупой женушки, но желанной беременности не принесла. Можно было бы, конечно, и ещё пробовать и пробовать… но смертнику свиданий больше не полагалось. Да Говард и не просил, хватило одного раза. И без того слабая эрекция чуть совсем не пропала, когда Кэролайн открыла рот и начала описывать ощущения и давать Говарду указания. Он собрал в кулак всю выдержку, чтобы не стиснуть на её шее руки и не покончить разом и со своим браком, и с её никчёмной жизнью. Мысленно Говард не просто стянул с жены футболку, а запихнул проклятую тряпку ей в рот. Он воображал, как бы она недовольно замычала и попыталась освободиться, воображал ее связанные лифчиком за спиной руки, ее беспомощность. Испуг в глазах жены примирил бы Говарда с действительностью… В ответ на фантазии его член налился и воспрял. Говард даже отважился на поцелуй, а это ведь очень интимно. Поцелуи он дарил только своим жертвам в последний момент — когда они уже видели смерть.

Мысленно удалив кляп, он впился сухими потрескавшимися губами в губы жены, пробежал языком по её зубам, почувствовал, как она расслабилась, затрепетала… Дура! Никто из тех, кого он целовал, не остался в живых. Она не понимала, что он будто пометил ее, скрепил поцелуем обещание — смерть, смерть, смерть — и собирался его сдержать.

Как в таких обстоятельствах думать о детях?!

Но женушка-идиотка продолжала трещать про веру в добро, искупление, его невиновность, ангельскую душу и… искусственное оплодотворение. Говард даже согласился сдать сперму на анализ: ну что, ему сложно подрочить? Каждый день этим занимается, так почему бы не сделать то же самое в баночку? Воображал он, пока дрочил, доктора Бреннан, самую эротичную её часть — голову, вернее, мозг.

Внезапно идея, ядовитая, как стрела Амура, пронзила его сознание: «А что, если бы Бреннан была блондинкой? Тогда мне хотелось бы выебать не только её мозг!»

От этой мысли мучительная слабость охватила его, прошла волной по всему телу, а потом появилось привычное давление, сконцентрировалась в паху. Говард сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать в голос, и запустил руку в штаны. Плевать ему было и на надзирателя, и на соседа, увлечённо болтавшего с братом, на других заключённых и на охранников. Он ещё успел подумать: «Надо будет наказать Кэролайн, чтобы послала Бреннан на Рождество какой-нибудь «Сияющий блонд» или типа того», а уже в следующее мгновение в мыслях накручивал на кулак длинные белокурые волосы, кусал мочку уха, языком поигрывал с серёжкой, щекотал нежную кожицу за ухом, срывал одежду...

Но тут его мечта взялась командовать.

 

...Бреннан, как и тупица-жена, тоже оказалась не сторонницей молчаливого секса, она сходу ошарашила вопросом:

— Ты уходишь от поцелуев, чтобы избежать передачи стрептококков, вызывающих зубной кариес?

Говард попытался сосредоточиться на ощущениях — на сережке, зажатой в зубах, на том, как дернет ее сильнее. Капелька крови, словно амброзия, упала ему на язык, ее бесподобный, острый вкус отозвался мощнейшим стояком в паху и настоящей радостью в сердце. Говард как следует насладился вкусом и проглотил. Но послевкусие… о-о-о!

— Бактерии, вызывающие эрозивные гастриты и язвенную болезнь желудка и двенадцатиперстной кишки, тоже очень распространены и передаются способом «рот в рот», — продолжала рассуждать Бреннан.

Говард решил игнорировать ее. Это его мечта или нет? Он кивнул, вжал Бреннан в стену и прошептал ей куда-то в шею:

— Приятно иметь дело с умной женщиной! А с умной блондинкой — вдвойне! 

Скинув тюремную робу, он потёрся возбуждённым членом о её бедро и отблагодарил поглаживанием клитора в ответ на лёгкое сжатие яичек. Отстранившись, Говард жадно уставился на Бреннан: ее глаза блестели, губы были приоткрыты, дыхание прерывалось. И не скажешь, что под такой легкомысленной оболочкой скрывается гениальный учёный. 

«Баба, как баба, — подумал. — Что строит из себя?»

Он опрокинул её на стол и оттрахал так, как никто до него…

 

Тихий настойчивый стук выдернул Говарда из фантазий и вернул к реальности. Ещё раз огладив член, он вытащил руку и вытер её о штанину. Потом открыл глаза, взглянул сквозь стекло и решетку на жену и потерял дар речи — за стеклянной перегородкой сидела яркая блондинка. Она самым вульгарным образом облизывала полные губы и накручивала на палец вытравленную пергидролем прядь волос. Ярость, зародившаяся где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, ударила прямо в мозг, и Говард словно наяву увидел, как кромсает крашеные лохмы Кэролайн тупыми ножницами. Потом всаживает ей эти ножницы в ярёмную впадину, вкручивает, ввинчивает по самые кольца, с жадным удовольствием наблюдая, как стекленеет её взгляд. Видение было столь ярким и захватывающим, что ему захотелось снова, член налился не на шутку. Не отводя взгляда от шеи Кэролайн, наслаждаясь видом стекавших в декольте струек крови, Говард вновь засунул руку в штаны и представил, как трахает отходящую в иной мир Кэролайн и целует её леденеющие губы.

— Надо было мне давно покраситься, — донесся из трубки голос Кэролайн. — Говорили мне доктор Бреннан и мисс Монтенегро, что я не соответствую твоему вкусу и ты предпочитаешь блондинок.

Она послала мужу воздушный поцелуй в стиле Мэрилин Монро, хитро улыбнулась и добавила, что следующее их свидание будет в отдельной камере.

Эти женщины сговорились! Они им командовали. Они пытались им командовать даже в его мыслях! Они все портили. Говард, с его зашкаливающим IQ, вынужден был все время отвлекаться, то на их глупости, то на бунтующий член.

Он взглянул на жену исподлобья и мысленно поклялся, что следующее их свидание пройдет по его сценарию. И не в тюрьме. Его тело отлично знало, что делать с блондинками, живыми и мертвыми. А мозг, мозг в это время будет занят доктором Бреннан. Если он пошлет Бреннан голову блондинки, она точно поймет намек: их секс — это просто взрыв мозга, вся сила в голове...


End file.
